So Close
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: It's end of 7th year and Lily's a lil sad. It's not something James did, nope, it's something that Lily didn't do. What? Tell him her feelings of course. part of Disney songfic collection


**hello my adoring public. it is I and with a new song fic. i'm so sorry i havent' posted anything lately, but i'm sorta on a soul search......that and school is a bummer. i've just experienced some pretty tragic stuff and i need some new inspiration to get me going. so maybe some requests would be nice if you have the heart to reply. i'd really appreciate it. i seriously believe this is now my FAVORITE disney song. so i might change the discriptiong on my other. lol. so yes, read and enjoy.....nominated as Best Song, John McLaughlin's **

**"So Close"**

* * *

"_Lily, you ok?"_

"_I'm fine Remus."_

"_You sure, you seem a bit distracted."_

"_I'm fine really."_

"…_No you're not."_

"…_Is it that obvious?"_

"_From where I'm standing…very."_

_Lily Evans sighed as her smile slipped out of place, the smile that had been fooling everyone all week as there were tears shared among the classmates as everyone was preparing to leave Hogwarts. Leaving forever for some students, but Lily's spirits did not appear dampened as long as she continued to smile. Up until this night, no one knew that the one feeling the loss most of all was her. Why did Lupin have to be so observant? Well, maybe he wasn't that observant, since he had yet to discover what made her so distracted in the first place. If he took a peek to the far left side of the Great Hall, standing in between the two tables on the edge he would find the object of her attention. _

"_Is it James?" Okay, maybe he was smart._

"_I wish it wasn't."_

"_Why?"_

"_All right, everyone, this next song I ask the Head students to lead the rest of the years, for the final dance of the night," announced Dumbledore as he gave the microphone to the wizard preparing to sing. A gentle melody filled the room, as well as Lily's ears deafening her to everything else. That is until James stood in front of her and offered her his hand. Silently, as if in a dream, Lily accepted and with a small smile she was led onto the floor._

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm**

"_So James, this is it I suppose. Our last job together as Head students-"_

"_Lily-"_

**The music playing on for only two**

"_Nice band huh? I wasn't sure to go with a common or popular one. I suppose this will do."_

"_Lily-"_

**So close together  
And when I'm with you**

"_Then, again, I'm sure some people aren't even paying attention. So engrossed-"_

"_Lily!"_

**So close to feeling alive**

"_Uh…yes, James."_

"_Shut up."_

**A life goes by **

_Lily blushed as James smiled down at her, catching her embarrassing blabbing. _

**Romantic dreams will stop**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

_Lily Evans never did things embarrassing especially in front of other people. It was unheard of, so why was she doing it now in front of the person she wished most not to show that side of her. Oh well, she couldn't always be perfect, but she liked him to think of her that way. If Lily wasn't so stupid she'd known the chance to really impress James had passed long ago. When he really did think most of her and she could never do wrong. If she had taken the time, she would have realized everything she had ever wanted was right in front of her, if only she had lowered her fat, inflated nose to see it. She would live with this pitiful guilt for the rest of her life, with the knowledge that she could have been happy._

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know**

_As she continued dancing with him, Lily felt calm and safe. James always had an effect on her, whether to make her red with anger or laughter. He greeted her with a smile, even she answered with a frown. She had looked upon him with disgust but he looked at her with full admiration. Whether with words or actions, James had never failed to make Lily feel so important as if she was a vital piece in his life. No matter how awful she made his. But that time seemed lost now to her. Maybe if she took the chance earlier to get to know James, she wouldn't be in this mess. Perhaps, they could have been best of friends and possibly have a relationship after Hogwarts. If only…_

**All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**

_If only this was a dream. In her fantasy, James wouldn't be dancing with her because he was obligated. But because he was her date and he had asked her to dance. They would have gone together to Hogsmeade to pick out matching outfits, the color of Lily's dress matching his tie or flower. They would have shared a table, a couple of laughs…maybe a few stolen kisses. Overall, Lily wished the situation was different._

**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend**

_She mentally berated herself for acting so stupid. If she had just asked James to the ball, even using 'just as Heads' excuse as a last resort, she would have a better idea of how he thought of her now. She knew he tolerated her but did he admire her enough to have said yes? _

**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

_Lily would happily admit that James had made a drastic change over the summer, coming back to school a new person, but she still wished not everything had changed. Although he was more responsible about his duties, it seemed their Head jobs were more important to him than she was. Now that he was studying more, he wouldn't consider coming to her for anything. Since he was focusing on his future, he didn't seem to care about her. As selfish as these thoughts may be Lily feared she was becoming less important to James and that very soon he would tell her just how much he didn't need her._

**So far we are so close**

"_Trust me?" Lily blinked, confused by his question but answered with an honest smile,_

"_Of course." The expression on James' face grew endearing as he led Lily into a more intimate dance, bringing her closer so when she spun, she held onto him as her anchor. Lily could feel her cheeks become warm as the happiness within her bubbled tremendously and making her whole body fill with ecstasy. James' eyes never broke contact with hers, even as he began to swing Lily into a more vibrant set of steps, literally sweeping her off her feet. Lily began to laugh whole heartedly as James lifted her up and spun her as if she was lighter than air. He was too smiling so warmly, Lily had not seen such a smile all week. Maybe he was acting normal as much as she had. She felt that in that moment, the emotions she thought lost for her were back, every piece of joy James ever offered her seemed evident in this last dance. Finally back within Lily's grasp. As Lily's mind lost itself in the blissfully pleasure the dance gave her, the clock struck ten to twelve._

"_Ten more minutes until midnight everyone," Dumbledore exclaimed happily, raising his glass and everyone stopped in their tracks to watch the clock._

**How could I face the faceless days**

_Ten more minutes she would have to wake up and be just Lily again, ten more minutes until she would disappear into reality, ten more minutes to be in James' arms, ten more minutes until she would have to let him go._

**If I should lose you now?**

_No. No. No!_

"_Lily?" James voice called to her, but her thoughts echoed in her head._

"_NO!"_

**We're so close **

**To reaching that famous happy end**

_So Lily ran. She ran as fast as her heels could carry her through the halls of Hogwarts. Through her memories of James, it was heartbreaking. As if reliving those memories again, a flood of emotions overwhelmed Lily until she couldn't see where she was going._

**And almost believing this was not pretend**

_Focusing on solely escaping, Lily took a turn and found herself descending the winding staircases. She could not believe she let herself be enchanted in such a short time. Had she even thought about what this would do to her emotionally, how could she now live with herself without James? Without moments like the one they just shared together._

**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**

_Lily tripped on the hem of her and fell off the last step, stumbling onto the ground, but she didn't care to pick herself up. She continued to cry into her hands, her tears probably smudging her make up and finally stopped when she heard a set of footsteps behind her._

**So close **

_Who would have thought that even after all this time, James Potter would still be chasing her. She sat up to at least look presentable, but felt stupid as no words came from her lips. Kneeling in front of her on the ground, James lifted the skirt around her ankle and pulled out her own glass slipper._

**So close**

_After slipping it onto her dainty foot, Lily lost the inner battle within her for words and decided to take action. She leaned forward to kiss James who in return met her lips half way and closed the distance between them._

**And still so far**

_When they broke apart the two sat on the ground for a while, until James whispered,_

"_Perfect fit." Lily wiped the tears from her eyes with her gloved hand and whimpered,_

"_Were you expecting a different girl?" James shook his head and took her hands into his, kissing the top one gently._

"_Of course not… I knew I'd found my princess when I first saw you."_

* * *

**and for the last line, i dedicate to every grl out there waiting for a certain guy to find or notice her. never give up b/c even if guys are a lil slow we still love them. 3**


End file.
